


Come Grind With Me

by Hazeleyeddreamer



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: (But like with clothes on), Backhug, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Havana?, Jae and Brian are only there for like two seconds, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, The dishes do not get done, Wonpil’s cute ass, can I tag this as porn without plot if they dont actually fuck?, dowoon is whipped, hand holding, tiny tiny amount of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazeleyeddreamer/pseuds/Hazeleyeddreamer
Summary: Wonpil has a really nice butt. Not that’s Dowoon’s looked. Honest. He’s constantly trying not to notice, but it’s difficult not to notice when Wonpil grinds said butt against him. It’s really not his fault he reacted. It’s not his fault his hands found Wonpil’s waist. It’s not his fault Wonpil makes him a pervert. And it’s definitely not his fault they end up in Dowoon’s room.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Come Grind With Me

Wonpil likes to dance. And he likes to include the members in his mini dance parties. Technically, they’re supposed to be doing the dishes, but Havana comes on and suddenly they’re having a dance party. Which Wonpil manipulates into grind-on-Dowoon-time. They’re dancing...kinda…mostly Wonpil is doing body rolls against the younger boy. And Dowoon is not moving away so maybe that part is his fault, but Wonpil was the one to go from playful spinning to body rolls. Dowoon had grabbed his hand and spun him like a princess, but Wonpil had somehow spun into him so that they were pressed front to back.

Wonpil pushes his butt against him again, and Dowoon grabs his hips. Wonpil tries to look over his shoulder, but can’t get a good look at Dowoon’s face. Dowoon’s not pushing him away so he does another roll. He hears Dowoon’s breath hitch and feels his hands tighten on his waist. He wants to see how far the maknae will let him go so he continues like before dirty dancing and rolling his body to the song. He stops breaking contact with Dowoon, keeping his butt pressed to Dowoon’s front as much as possible. Soon he feels something under him. “Hyung!” Dowoon says in protest. He’s probably embarrassed. So Wonpil leans back into him and lets out a soft groan. Might as well let Dowoon know he’s not alone.

“Hyung, we're in the kitchen.” Dowoon reminds him, saying it quietly near his ear.

“Then let’s leave.” Wonpil says grabbing Dowoon’s wrist and dragging him towards Dowoon, Brian and Jae’s room. They pass through the living room where Brian and Jae are arguing about what movie to watch. Thankfully they barely spare the younger members a glance. Once in the room Wonpil locks the door behind them. He wraps Dowoon’s arm around his waist in a backhug, pulling Dowoon’s front to his back once again. He sighs happily and leans his head back against Dowoon’s shoulder. He’s always liked Dowoon’s neck and jawline, and this puts him in a nice position to admire it. He pushes his hips back needily. Dowoon grabs his hip again, and clenches his other hand in Wonpil’s shirt. Wonpil presses soft kisses against his jaw. Standing is quickly becoming too much for Dowoon so he steps back to lean against the locked door pulling Wonpil with him. Wonpil smiles against his neck at the manhandling. Dowoon can feel that his ears growing hot with embarrassment, but he can also feel how much he's enjoying this. So can Wonpil, who has managed to get Dowoon’s hard dick pressed into the crack of his cheeks and is grinding back in slow circles. Dowoon presses his face into Wonpil’s shoulder to muffle the noises Wonpil’s movements are pulling from him. Wonpil himself isn’t very quiet either, gasping and placing wet, open-mouthed kisses against Dowoon’s neck. Dowoon is gripping desperately at his shirt, pulling him against his chest. Dowoon gives an experimental rock of his hips. It’s really not his fault; Wonpil’s noises make him act like a pervert. Wonpil gasps, “Dowoon-ah!” happily against Dowoon’s neck, and grinds back harder making Dowoon groan, “Hyung!” into his shoulder. He thrusts his hips forward again, and snakes his arm under Wonpil’s so that both of his arms are curled around Wonpil securing him to his chest. He rocks into Wonpil’s cute ass again. Wonpil slides his hand up Dowoon’s arm and links their fingers together. Dowoon curls his fingertips into Wonpil’s palm, pressing hard, and thrusts forward again. Wonpil attempts to arch his back, despite Dowoon’s strong arms around him, pressing his ass back against the hard shape of Dowoon’s cock. He reaches up with his free hand and untangles Dowoon’s from his shirt. He leads the hand fingers extended, letting them trail over his abdomen down until Dowoon lifts his head from his shoulder, and gasps a surprised “Hyung?!” into his ear. Wonpil presses Dowoon’s hand to where he’s straining in his jeans. He moans at the feeling, and Dowoon’s hips buck pressing him between their hands and Dowoon’s hard cock.

“Again,” he asks Dowoon, liking the feeling of being pinned. Dowoon listens to him, thrusting again, breathing heavily in his ear, placing a quick kiss on the sensitive skin under it, and pressing his hand harder against Wonpil’s bulge. Wonpil lets out a high pitched keening sound, and writhes like he can’t decide whether to rut forward into Dowoon’s hand or back into his cock. Dowoon repeats the move again and again making Wonpil gasp and whine. Eventually when Dowoon feels like his knees might give out, he pulls them to the floor, sliding his back down the door. He makes Wonpil turn around, and sit on his lap facing him. He gives him a kiss. Their first kiss on the lips. It’s soft and sweet. It lasts just a few seconds before Dowoon pulls back.

“I wanted to see your face, hyung.” he explains shyly, his ears red. Wonpil smiles. He’s blushing, but his eyes sparkle happily. Dowoon moves his hands to his back, pulling him forward for another kiss. It lasts no longer than the first before Dowoon pulls his head back.

“You can move, hyung.” He says while running his hands along Wonpil’s sides. Wonpil does, rolling his hips expertly. He whines when Dowoon’s hands slide from his sides to his hips and start influencing his movements. He mimics the movement Wonpil was doing naturally, but rougher and slightly faster. Wonpil quickly adapts, moving his hips the way Dowoon wants. Dowoon’s staring at him awestruck. Wonpil wants to kiss his cute face so he does, wrapping an arm around Dowoon’s neck to do so. It’s open mouthed and uncoordinated because Wonpil is moving his hips so fast.

“Hyung!” Dowoon says against his mouth. Wonpil makes a semi questioning noise in response.

“Feels good, hyung. I like it.” Dowoon clarifies groaning lowly against Wonpil’s lips. He bends his knees and plants his feet so that Wonpil is surrounded by him. Wonpil shyly pulls his mouth back and makes eye contact; his hips slow. Dowoon watches as Wonpil rubs a palm against his cock and wonders if the pressure feels as good for the older as the pressure Wonpil’s weight is placing on his own. He looks up to Wonpil’s blushing, nervous face to make eye contact again, then back down. Wonpil undoes the button of his jeans, shyly looking between what he’s doing and Dowoon’s face like he’s gauging a reaction. He pulls his zipper down and slips his hand into his own pants. Dowoon’s hips buck and Wonpil let’s out a soft “fuck” gripping his dick tighter. Dowoon’s hands on his hips grind him down into the hard cock under him and he whines. He starts moving his hand, and Dowoon moves a hand from his hips to pull the waistband of his underwear back. Suddenly he feels exposed with Dowoon watching the way his hand moves on his cock. The lust in Dowoon’s eyes makes him feel attractive, and he shivers. He moves his hand faster and rocks his hips back roughly as he was before. He feels dirty, but it’s bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Dowoon bucks up into his ass again and his head fills with the perverted thoughts he normally tries to push away, thoughts of what it would feel like to have something inside him, to have Dowoon inside him just like this bucking up into him while Wonpil grinds down onto him and shows Dowoon how he touches himself. He imagines Dowoon fucking up into him with hard precise thrusts like he is now, how full he would feel with Dowoon’s cock inside him. He cums hard into his own hand with the feel of Dowoon’s wide eyes on his exposed cock.

He collapses forward into Dowoon, burying his face into the younger’s neck breathing heavily. He feels a bite on his shoulder like Dowoon is suppressing a moan again, but his brain is too fuzzy to really focus on it. He never wants to move ever again. The feeling is especially cemented when he feels Dowoon’s arms come up around him hugging him to the others chest. He’s happy and content and warm if a bit sticky.

Sticky. He clenches his hand, which is pressed between the two of them and then unclenches and spreads his fingers. Definitely sticky. He’s sweaty and sticky and in Dowoon’s arms. And Dowoon is no longer hard under him he vaguely registers. He wishes he could have seen it, but knowing he’s the reason Dowoon felt that pleasure is enough. He pulls his face out of Dowoon’s neck just enough to look at his face; he doesn’t want to disturb the arms that are wrapped around his waist. Dowoon looks blissed out with his mouth slightly open sucking in deep breaths and his eyes only opening halfway at Wonpil’s movement. Wonpil kisses him to reassure him that everything’s alright; he doesn’t regret a single thing. Dowoon responds in kind and it’s soft and sweet and loving just like the first time. Dowoon’s hand comes up to cradle his face. And Wonpil kisses him harder, leaning into him.

“Did you enjoy it?” Wonpil asks shyly once Dowoon pulls away from the kiss.

“I enjoyed it,” Dowoon answers just as shyly.

“Hyung...can we do that again sometime?” Dowoon asks him hesitantly.

“Of course, Dowoon-ah,” Wonpil says as he settles himself contentedly against Dowoon’s chest like a cat. “Of course.”


End file.
